


Одиночество

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 21 — песня, которую вы любите, с именем человека в названииКанцлер ГиРоманс Ротгера Вальдеса
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 2





	Одиночество

Когда Оби-Вана приводят в дом одного из влиятельных сепаратистов в цепях, которые не позволяют использовать Силу, ему кажется, что какой-то аристократ решил заиметь себе джедая в виде игрушки. На это указывало абсолютно все — новые модели дроидов на корабле, цветущая зелёная планета, и большое поместье. Его заводят в обеденный зал и сажают в кресло, и он только трет подбородок, не уверенный в том, что делать, но ему остается лишь ждать. Но он уж точно не ожидает увидеть генерала Скайуокера — им доводилось пару раз встречаться на поле битвы, и Кеноби знал, что тот тоже владеет Силой, но его сторона не была ясна. Энакин немного покачивается, он явно пьян, и улыбается широко, устало.

— Здравствуйте, генерал, — он не подходит ближе, а останавливается у стула напротив джедая, и облокачивается о него, румянец на его щеке виден слишком уж хорошо. — Надеюсь, дроиды не были с вами слишком грубы, вы все же гость тут, — он громко икает и виновато кивает на цепи. — Прошу прощения, что на вас эти ужасные штуки, но если вы сбежите, меня посчитают уже последним предателем, — горько смеётся парень. — Устраивайтесь поудобнее, весь дом в вашем распоряжении, как и я сам.

— Зачем такие жертвы? — с вежливым интересом спрашивает Оби-Ван, его не прельщает находиться тут слишком долго, его ждут его клоны и Орден. Хотя все же возможность разузнать тайны у такой влиятельной персоны, как Скайуокер, было бы полезно.

— Считайте, что моей одинокой душе нужен кто-то рядом, желательно с присутствием в Силе, — пожимает плечами Энакин, улыбка пропадает с его лица, и он тяжело вздыхает, подходит ближе, и садится прямо на пол, кладя голову на стол. Рост позволял ему. — Знали бы вы, как я бы не хотел держать вас так, — почти что шепчет парень, и у Кеноби немного перехватывает дыхание. Пусть отрезанный от Силы, даже так он чувствует то одиночество, окружающее сепаратиста, удушающее, ужасное. Не то, что дарует джедайское учение, это совсем другое. То одиночество, что медленно пожирает душу, окунает в безумие. — Знаете, я не на одной из сторон, — улыбается парень. — Наверное, измени я свой выбор, стало бы легче, но ведь именно он и определяет нас, не так ли?

Он почему-то тихо смеется, и что-то тихо напевает себе под нос, прикрывая голубые глаза, его одежда немного опускается, открывая вид на крепкую шею. Кеноби следит за ней, и даже сам немного удивляется, но он должен был быть готов к этому. У них всегда, даже на поле боя, отношения были… странными. Слишком близкими для тех, кто должен убить друг друга, а Энакин обычно только смеялся, да давал им уйти, сильный, но благородный, в своей собственной манере. И видеть его таким разбитым… странно.

— Хэй, Оби-Ван, — неожиданно окликает его сепаратист, продолжая спокойно улыбаться, и джедай начинает думать, что тот выпил намного больше, чем ему показалось сначала. — Что будет, если прямо сейчас я сниму их? Убьешь меня? — мужчина хочет его уже прервать, как тот вновь смеется. — Точно, джедаи же не убивают безоружных, прости, не хотел обидеть. Может, вырубишь меня, и сбежишь? — задумчиво продолжает Энакин. — Хотя если ты оденешь их на меня, у тебя будет гораздо больше шансов. Или я даже могу тебя вывести самостоятельно, за руку, — пожимает плечами Скайуокер. — Мне же не жалко, но… А кого волнует, что я думаю? — неожиданно хохочет Энакин и поднимает, щелкает замком на запястьях Кеноби, и достав из кармана карточку, отдает ему. — Здесь коды доступа к кораблю и к отключению дроидов. Прощай, Оби-Ван Кеноби, — улыбается парень, и джедай совершенно ничего не понимает, удивлённо смотря на генерала, в конце концов взяв себя в руки и вопросительно подняв бровь:

— Это какой-то трюк? Или мне увезти вас с собой? — невольно вырывается у мужчины, а парень перед ним недоуменно моргает, чуть покачнувшись.

— Не знаю, что собираетесь делать вы, а я в кровать, — пожимает плечами Скайуокер, отправляясь к двери. — Только выключите за собой свет, если будете уходить, — бросает он напоследок.

Оби-Ван сжимает в руке карточку, и не может задавить интерес внутри.

Нагнать Энакина не так уж и сложно.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
